karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumer School 4
The beginning of the day nothing much happens. Just childiosh talk and shit when suddenly Devon farts. Devon: Yeah excuse me Everybody except for Michael and Crystal were laughing their asses off Mr. priest: There is like no farting in my room. It already smells bad in here. If you need to do that just do it in the hallway or the bathroom. Anyways all do gym. Sharks in the meadows. Well every dumb kid got tagged.....exfept for the amazing Marcus and Crystal who r the only real fast black kids like yeah IT SUKS WITHOUT BRI AND TYLER Y JUST Y?!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crstal: Whos faster? Me Tyler or Marcus? Chase: Marcus...then u....then Tyler Crystal: No Tyler is faster than the two of us combined Chase: No he aint. He's fast but not as fast as Marcus. Anyways it took FOREVER for the class to get Marcus! Anus (Assfuck): CRYSTAL U FAILED AT LIFE!!!!!!!! ALL OF U DID! Crystal: Yeah like ur saying that all of us failed life just because we couldn't get him but like u just standing there not doing anything think you won at life yeah *Sticks middle finger up at that faggot!* (He did not see only Chase who agreed with me and Kobe as well!) When Marcus was taking a break all the boys were talking about pants sagging well Anus sags u could latterly see his disgusting grey underwear like latterly he sagged to fucking low NIGGA THEN PROCEEDS TO ICH HIS ASS CRACK THEN TRIES TO TOUCH ME BUT OBVIOUSLY FAILS AS I RUN FASTER THAN THAT PIECE OF SHIT PLUS I TOLD MISS. HARRIS!!!!!!...... Anyways nobody catches Marcus all play baseball but all had to go in and do academic PE Kobe: *Talking* Mr. Priest: KOBE Y R U TALKING U BE EARNING A POINT LOSS Kobe: I don't give a shit! Mr. priest: I don't care if u care you be earning another one Kobe: *Sticks middle finger up* Mr. priest: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kobe wow so cool ur sticking your finger up OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Wow go to classroom break! Isaiah: *Laughing* Mr. priest: Take a classroom break Isaiah there aint nothing funny! Isaiah: AW MAN CAN I SATRT MY TIME? (Repeats this five times) Kobe: NO! Mr. priest: All right man come to C.I with me! Kobe: *Sticking his middle fingers up again* Mr. priest: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kobe u aint tough so stop! Anyways later all watch 30 for 30 when suddenly u here a basketball player say I love u to the other! Devon: HA THEIR GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The whole class except 4 Michael and Crystal laugh like Hyenas. Mr. priest: OK THAT'S IT WE CAN'T WATCH A GREAT SHOW~! BECAUSE Y'ALL WANT TO ACT LIKE 3 YEAR OLDS! U GUYS LAUGH LIKE HYENAS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAA The whole class is still laughing Devon: We did not say anything Mr. priest: Devon take care of a point loss Devon: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO? Mr. priest: TAKE A CLASSROOM BREAK SIR! Devon and Mr. priest argue when suddenly u here Devon throwing threats at Mr. priest and Ms. joseph! Devon: DON'T TOUCH ME BITCH I'LL HAVE MY DAD BEAT UR ASS Well obviously he had to be mat rested. Anyways all did work. Then went to the computer lab 4 the rest of the day! Chase was sitting by Crystal trying to shut down her computer numorous of times. And Kobe did not have a computer so he sat by Chase. Both were talking about Ashley and Kobe Kobe: Ashley said she'd choose Tyler as her first then u as her second. Chase: Dammit! How could that bitch be her first choice?! Crystal: R u guys talking shit about Ashley and Tyler? Kobe: U don't talk shot about Tyler (Anyways the fucking end)